Albus Potter and The Heir of Gryffindor ( BOOK 1 )
by itsagryff
Summary: Albus Potter now begins his first year at hogwarts . what will happen thought when he , Rose and Scorpius meet a young boy who happen to be the heir of Gryffndor ! will they protect him from the evil ? first Fanfiction guys hope you like it and dont forget to review :)
1. Leaving the Station

**_Albus Potter and the heir of Gryffindor _**

** Chapter 1 - Leaving the station **

Albus looked at his parents one more time before they disappeared in front of his eyes. _They probably went home … _He thought, his parents Harry and Ginny both have good jobs since his father was the boy who lived. His father was head Auror office and his mother worked as a senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. Albus Also had 2 siblings his older brother James and his little sister Lily. James is going on his 2nd year while Lily has to wait 2 more years before she gets her letter.

He sighed and looked at window as the train started to go faster from the view of the platform into a nice green atmosphere with a lot of trees and flowers blossoming. The weather was nice thought there were some clouds up in the air.

Albus was a young sweet boy with green eyes and black spiky hair , he had average height and everyone said that he look just like his father Harry Potter expect that he didn't have glasses that his father had to wear .

'' daydreaming again little brother '' James said as he came in to annoy Albus

'' Don't mind him Al '' Rose said as she putted her book in her bag. Rose was the same age as Albus and was also her cousin. Albus mother and Rose's father, Ron were siblings. Rose and Albus were best friends and were always together ever since they were born.

'' well was it to you? '' James smirked and sat down next to Albus annoying him more

'' what's with that look Al! , you look like a Slytherin with that face! '' James laughed

'' I'm not gonna be a Slytherin ! '' Albus responded

'' pss that's what they all saaay '' James hissed

'' I'm gonna ! ''

'' You two stop it honestly! '' Rose said trying to pull them back

'' geez Al I just came here to have some fun that's all '' James said

'' yeah by annoying me... '' Albus responded

James sighed ''very well I just wanted to tell that Danny ,our second cousin, got his letter too '' James said

''wait are you serious? '' Albus blinked '' did he told his parents about this?''

'' of course he did! '' James said '' and they were socked Ha ! Imagine Uncle Dudley socked '' he said and giggled

'' James I'm sorry…'' Albus looked down '' I shouldn't been so angry with you, I was just nervous about my house ok ''

'' It's alright Al '' he said and left the compartment to find his friends

'' you were a little too harsh on him Al ! '' Rose glared at him

'' I know '' Albus looked at the window when-

'' well well well what do we have here! '' a boy with blonde hair , pale skin and a pointed face walked by their compartment and stopped '' Potter's and Wealsey's children is it ? ''

'' my father warned me about him '' Rose whisper at Albus only for him to hear '' he's Scorpius Malfoy ''

'' can I sit here by the way everywhere else is full '' Scorpius added

'' er ,sure! '' Albus smiled and let him have a sit next to him

''thank you , im Scorpius Malfoy , and you guys are? ''

'' I'm Rose weasley ''

'' Im Albus , Albus potter ''

''Potter? As if Harry Potter '' he raised his eyebrow

'' yeah '' he scratched the back of his head

'' and Weasley as Ron Wealsey? ''

'' yeah… '' Rose raised an eyebrow too _she didn't like his guts ''_ and what is it you?''

'' im just asking Wealsey ''

Rose left a sound and pouted watching the window

''which house do you thing you'll be sorted Scorpius ? '' Albus asked to change the subject

'' Slytherin of course like the rest of the of my family…'' Scorpius sighed ''man I hate it when everyone tolds me what to do '' he added

'' ok that was really out of character '' Rose added '' and besides your family were really all Slytherins ? ''

'' yeah like your father didn't already told you that weasley ''

'' My father didn't to- '' she added

'' whatever which house do you wanna be sorted anyway weasley ''

'' Gryffindor '' she added ''and stop calling me wealsey or I'll use a spell on you! ''

'' yeah right ! '' scorpius raised his eyebrow

'' don't make me ! ''

'' alright guys you didn't ask me which house I wanna be sorted in ! '' Albus tried to cheer everyone up

'' which house do you wanna be sorted in '' Scorpius added

''Err '' Albus thought and scratched the back of his head '' Gryffindor i suppose '' he said an sighed

''as usual'' Scorpius added

Albus sighed and looked by the window _this journey is not gonna be easy_ he thought when an average height boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes came into their compartment

'' Hello mind if i join you ? ''

* * *

**Authors Note **

i don't own anything all right's belongs to Jk Rowling and Warner bros . All i own are some Oc's i will include later on the story .

By the way who do you thing is this blonde boy who came in ? i let you guys decide ;)

also what do you guys think ? this is my first fanfic so i hope you guys enjoy it and notice me if i did any errors :)

**i'll update on Friday May 10th ^^**


	2. Going To Hogwarts

**_Albus Potter and the heir of Gryffindor_**

**Chapter 2 **

'' hello mind if I join you? '' the boy asked

''Yeah sure '' Albus said '' you can sit over there! '' Albus showed him an empty spot next to Rose that was on the window

''cool ! '' the boy said and sat down next to Rose

'' my name is Albus Potter by the way, but you can call me Al! '' Albus smiled '' Rose over there is my cousin! '' Albus explained '' my mother Ginny and her father Ron Weasley are siblings! ''

'' cool so you're Potter and Weasly's kids! '' The boy smiled '' my parents work at the auror office too ! '' He explained '' and who are you?'' the boy turned to Scorpius

'' My name is Scorpius Malfoy son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy '' Scorpius said with sarcasm '' and who are you? ''

The boy hesitated to answer this question but he did any way '' My name's Stephan Gryffindor, son of Alice and Daniel '' he looked down a bit blushing

'' That's so cool !'' Albus exclaimed '' Do you have any siblings Stephan ? ''

'' Yeah '' Stephan smiled '' i have a twin sister her name is Dana ! '' he explained '' she's a first year like us , thought I'm older 8,5 minutes than her '' he whispered

'' Hey Stephan ! where are you ? '' a girl with Long dark brown hair ,worn in pigtails, the girl was looking for her brother on the train '' Ah there you are big brother ! '' her brown eye turned to him

'' Guys this's my little sister Dana ! '' he explained '' she's a bit shy '' he smiled

'' Hi Dana I'm Albus but call me Al ! '' Albus smirked and tried to shake hands with her

'' H-hi A-lbus im D-ana ! '' Dana smiled turning red like a tomato

'' Come shit next to us ' Rose smiled '' my name's Rose Weasley ! Albus is my cousin ! . And this is Scorpius Malfoy '' Rose glared at him

'' n-nice to meet you '' Dana smiled and sat down next to Rose and Stephan

'' so since you're the heir of Gryffindor you must be related to Fabian Gryffindor are you ? '' Rose asked '' He's the son of Godric Gryffindor ! . Didn't you know ? , he , Merlin and Grenada Peverell fought with Morgana an evil witch ! '' Rose exclaimed '' i think that Fabian and Grenada got married after he became the 2nd headmaster of hogwarts ! .He was Merlins best friend on his road to his legancy !

'' hehe yeah '' he blushed and scratched his head '' Our Family tree is very big like the Black family '' he giggled

'' y-yeah '' Dana blushed looking at Albus '' F-father told us that we are related to the Peverell family as well since Grenada was Ignotu's great-granddaughter '' she blushed

'' cool ! '' Scorpius crossed his arms an raised an eyebrow

'' i think we should put our clokes on , we'll be at Hogwarts soon '' Albus said and looked at the lake though his window ''

they all agreed and put their clothes on and as soon as they noticed they were at Hogwarts

'' wow its really big ! '' Stephan said looking through his window

'' yeah '' Dana nodded

'' come on you guys ! '' Rose said and the five of them exited the train

'' we better find Hagrid , he's the keykeeper here '' Albus explained as the other followed him '' he must be around here ''

'' OI FIRST Y'EARS 'ERE '' Hagrid was yelling to the others frist years

'' why hello Y'ere Albus '' Hhagrid Smiled and patted his head '' who are your friends '' Hagrid smiled at the children

'' this is Scorpius , Dana and Stephan '' Albus explained '' and i suppose you already know Rose '' he giggled

'' o yes ! how are you doing Rosie ! ''

'' I'm Fine Hagrid thanks for asking ! '' Rose smiled

'' good good , now come on we better get on the boats shall we ! '' Hagrid said

'' yeah ''

'' alright then FIRST YEARS OVER HERE '' Hagrid Yelled '' now only 4 persons per boat ok ! we don't have much left since the most of them were destroyed from the II Wizarding War ! '' he exclaimed

'' ok Hagrid ! '' Albus waved '' now Rose , Scorpius and er..'' Albus looked at the twins '' coem here Dana ! you look more thinner than your brother ''

'' OI what about me ! '' Stephan pouted

'' I-m Very S-sorry big b-brother .B-but they're m-more boats over t-there y-you know '' Dana crossed her fingers

'' argh fine take care of my sister Al i got my eye on you !''

**Authors Note -**

* * *

****Hi everyone sorry for updating so late i promised you guys that i would update a lot earlier but i had exams and i didn't have time to put this on sorry :(

i also added Dana for you Lily :) ( she's so cutee ^^ )

anyway hope you guys are ya having a great time ^^

_Im not sure but update in one or two weeks possibly :(_


End file.
